Recently, a variety of electronic devices, such as mobile phones, Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG-1 or MPEG-2) audio layer 3 (MP3) players, portable multimedia players (PMPs), tablet personal computers (PCs), Galaxy tabs, iPads, or e-book readers, have been provided to users, and the users can access a variety of content while carrying the various electronic devices.
As such, with the rapid development of information communication technology, the electronic device adopts various functions, such as reproducing music and videos, playing games, a camera function, schedule management, or dictionaries, as well as original functions, in order to meet the various needs of the user. Furthermore, the electronic device provides a function of searching for a variety of information and a function of adding new applications.
The electronic devices have been led by mobile communication terminals, and in recent years, wearable electronic devices that are worn on the human body have been developed in order to thereby satisfy the desire of customers by adopting a lightened and miniaturized structure and by providing various functions.
The mobile communication terminal requires an antenna device in order to enable wireless communication. The antenna device is installed to be spaced apart by a sufficient distance from other circuit devices in order to suppress interference with other circuit devices in the process of transmitting and receiving high frequency signals. The antenna device is mainly embedded in the mobile communication terminal.
This antenna device is required to have an excellent radiation performance and a wide bandwidth even with a small volume in order to meet a design trend toward the slimness and miniaturization of the mobile communication terminal. In particular, with regard to the embedded type of antenna device, since there is a trend in which the area for mounting the antenna gradually narrows in the mobile communication terminal, the key feature of the antenna design is that excellent radiation performance should be secured without changing the size of the entire antenna device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.